


"Don't freak out"

by Kate88



Series: Striketober 2020 [27]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate88/pseuds/Kate88
Summary: If I'd planned any of this ahead of time I could say this makes up part of a suite of drabbles that include "Who told you that?" and "What's in it for me?".  But I didn't, so I won't...
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Series: Striketober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948660
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	"Don't freak out"

**Author's Note:**

> If I'd planned any of this ahead of time I could say this makes up part of a suite of drabbles that include "Who told you that?" and "What's in it for me?". But I didn't, so I won't...

His phone vibrates.

**Can you guys make tomorrow? Nick wants to do some Ottolenghi bollocks to the lamb.**

He sighs. They’ve been doing so well at keeping things low-key. Ilsa, ravaged by any-time-of-day sickness hasn’t been up for Curry Night in weeks. 

**We’re in.**

It’s time.

**Together.**

Dots appear and disappear beside her name. 

A sudden premonition- isn’t too much excitement bad for an unborn baby? He fires another message on the heels of the last.

**Don’t freak out.**

More flickering dots.

**Why would I freak out? Nick told me weeks ago. We’re due a chat about loyalty, Cormoran Strike.**


End file.
